ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Wimzie's House (2020 Series)
Wimzie's House is an upcoming american CGI animated television series. It will be a reboot of the original series that aired on PBS from 1995-2002. The new series will be in CGI animation instead of using live action puppets.The new show will introduce 2 new characters named Billy and Rosie. All the characters from the original series, except for Yaya, will be returning for the new series.The new show will be produced by 9 Story Media Group and is expected to premiere on April 13, 2020 on Nick Jr. Plot Taking place 5 years after the original series, Wimzie and her friends are starting 4th grade. So, They will have to enjoy their last adventures at daycare while learning moral lessons along the way. Cast * Tara Strong as Wimzie * Logan Moreau as Bo * Nathan Arenas as Jonas * Ariana Greenblatt as Loulou * Gabby Clarke as Rosie * Jason Maybaum as Billy * Tress McNellie as Graziella * Tom Kenny as Rousso Episodes The first season will have 25 episodes, each consisting of 2 11-minute stories. * Note: The original series only had 1 story with 2 songs mixed in to fit the half hour time of the original show. * This new series will have only 1 song per story. Broadcast The new series is expected to premiere on April 13, 2020 on Nick Jr in the United States. It was previously scheduled for release in September 2019. Trivia * The new show will introduce two new characters named Rosie and Billy. * For a while, It was rumored that Yaya was not going to be appearing in the new series because she passed away at the end of the original series. However, It turns out that she will be appearing in the reboot, however her role on the show will be relegated to just minor roles. * All the main characters will have new designs in the reboot: * Wimzie will ditch her polka doted vest and replace it with a new purple and pink striped shirt with dark violet shorts. * Bo (Now 4 years old) will be sporting a cool new dinosaur t-shirt with blue shorts. * Jonas will be wearing a new propeller hat, along with new dark blue rimmed glasses, a new vest with a blue bow, and blue pants. * Loulou will have a new hairstyle. Instead of having the same hairstyle as Agnes from the Despicable Me franchise, She will have 2 pigtails. She will also have a new violet shirt with a poppy on there with purple shorts. * Horace will have the same hairstyle from the original series, Except his clothes will be different. He will be wearing a orange and red checkered square vest with dark green shorts. * Rosie will have pink hair with a pink shirt with sparkles all over it. She will also be wearing pink shorts. * Billy will be sporting rocking blue hair with a red and white striped shirt along with blue shorts. * Rousso will have a new red cap along with a green outfit with tan shorts. He will also have a new job, which is a clumsy waiter at a restaurant. * Graziella will ditch her pilot outfit in favor of a more traditional outfit. * Unlike the Original Series, The reboot will take place at new locations, rather then just the house itself and the garden. Category:9 Story Media Group Category:2019 Category:Nick Jr. Category:Wimzie's House